Shadow Sirens
The Shadow Sirens are three witches who serve the Shadow Queen, and act as servants of Grodus. They all wear hats (and their eyes cannot be seen under the hats), and always seem to be connected to a shadow on the ground by their tails, in the place of legs. They can hide in the shadows as well. The three Shadow Sirens are called Beldam, Marilyn, and Vivian. Beldam is a small old hag with gray hair and a blue hat. She wields ice powers, and is the oldest of the three, though physically she is the weakest. She is also the cruelest of the three, as she is constantly punishing Vivian, usually for things that are her own fault. Marilyn is fat with a yellow hat and blonde hair. She mostly only says "Guh!" and wields lightning powers. Physically she is the strongest of the three. Vivian has pink hair, a red hat, and wields fire powers. She is always being punished by Beldam, and eventually joins forces with Mario, and is replaced by Doopliss, a Duplighost with a party hat and the ability to steal a person's name and body, as well as normal shapeshifting. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door The Shadow Sirens (or at least Beldam) worked for the Shadow Queen, but when she was sealed away, Beldam began to form a plan to bring her back. They began working for Grodus, telling him that the Shadow Queen was bound to obey the one who woke her and Grodus could use her to conquer the world. Grodus sent the Shadow Sirens to defeat Mario in the Boggly Woods. Beldam lost the sketch of Mario that Grodus gave them, but really forgot that she had it. By the time they saw it, Mario was looking for them, as Vivian had Flurrie's necklace. Mario defeated the Shadow Sirens, and they left, presumably for Twilight Town, where they live, and Mario got the necklace to give to Flurrie. Later, Beldam put together a Superbombomb to destroy Mario, but lost it. Blaming Vivian for it (but apparently telling Lord Crump the truth), Beldam left with Marilyn. Vivian eventually joined Mario's party when he showed her kindness, which Beldam never did. When Mario and Vivian defeated Doopliss, he ran by Beldam and Marilyn, and eventually joined their team, taking Vivian's place. Beldam learned that the sixth Crystal Star was in Poshley Heights, and headed there with Marilyn, assigning Doopliss to eliminate Mario by using Nitro Honey Syrup, gold, and seashells together to form a gooey bomb that would destroy everyone on the train, including Mario, but was found out before he could put his dastardly plan into effect, and escaped. The Shadow Sirens got to Poshley Heights first, and stole what they thought was the real Garnet Star, but was really a fake. The Shadow Sirens fought Mario again in the Palace of Shadow, but were defeated. They later reappeared after the Shadow Queen was awakened, revealing their true plan. When the Shadow Queen was destroyed, all three Shadow Sirens ran off and eventually turned good. Beldam and Marilyn lived in peace with Vivian in Twilight Town, and Beldam promised to never be mean to Vivian ever again, while Doopliss became an actor in Flurrie's play of their adventure. Battle In the first battle, in the Boggly Woods, Beldam has 9 HP, Marilyn has 12 HP, and Vivian has 10 HP. Beldam and Vivian have an attack power of 1, and Marilyn has an attack power of 2. All of them have a defense of 0. Beldam attacks by punching Mario, shooting an ice beam at him, and also has the power to shrink Mario's team or make her team bigger. Marilyn attacks by punching Mario and by striking him and his partner with lightning. She can also charge her attack power by 2. Vivian attacks by punching Mario (Shade Fist) and using a fire attack (Fiery Jinx). If Beldam's HP is reduced to half, they will all automatically use their magic attacks. Marilyn should be defeated first, as she is the most powerful. Vivian is the least dangerous of the three. The second time they are fought is in the Palace of Shadow. Beldam has 30 HP and 5 attack. Marilyn has 40 HP and 7 attack. Doopliss has 40 HP and 6 attack. All three still have a defense of zero. Beldam has all her previous attacks, but her ice beam can now freeze Mario. In addition to making her team bigger and Mario's team smaller, she can also make it so her team has more chances to attack, set it so Mario or his parnter can only attack every other turn, and can poison Mario or his partner. Marilyn can punch Mario or his partner, or else strike them both with lightning. She can also raise her attack power by 7, and can even do so twice in a row, so that her next attack does 21 damage. Doopliss can transform into Mario or his partner, and can do a maximum of 6 damage, and cannot mess around with status effects, making him by far the least dangerous of the three. Beldam should be defeated first, then Marilyn, then Doopliss. Clock Out can be useful in this battle. Trivia *The way the Shadow Sirens are connected to shadows is similar to Hebihanabiko, a monster appearing in one episode of the anime Sailor Moon Super S. It is quite interesting to use Earth Tremor on them. *If Vivian is Mario's partner during the second battle, Doopliss can transform into her, making it seem like the first battle with the Shadow Sirens. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door minibosses Category:Evil team Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:X-Naut Organization